This invention relates to sets of prepaints, methods of formulating paint lines using the sets of prepaints, and a method of formulating a range of paints from the sets of prepaints, where the paint lines and ranges of paints are useful as road marking coatings, architectural coatings, industrial coatings, graphic arts coatings, non-cementitious aggregate finish coatings, elastomeric coatings, adhesives, caulks, sealants, and other building related products.